Hasard ou Blizzard
by Hermy-love D
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione décide de retourner vivre dans le monde moldu. Tous ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre, elle veut l'oublier et veut aussi rattraper le temps perdu avec son frère Ethan. Elle ne veut plus retourner chez les sorciers, elle a trop peur. Saura-t-elle un jour les affronter ?
1. Chapter 1

Après la guerre, Hermione avait redonné la mémoire à ses parents et vivait à présent avec eux. Elle s'était éloignée du monde sorcier, elle ne voulait plus en parler. Trop de choses horribles c'était passé. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle vivait dans le monde moldu. De plus, elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu avec son frère, Ethan. Elle n'avait revu Harry que très peu de fois et Ron, elle préférait ne pas le croiser. La seule personne qu'elle voyait souvent était Ginny. Cette dernière devait d'ailleurs venir cet après-midi. La rouquine allait certainement lui parler de son mariage proche avec le Survivant. Hermione, quand à elle était seule, plus seule que jamais. Dès qu'un garçon l'approchait, elle sortait les griffes. Quelque part la lionne était encore amoureuse de Ron...

-Hermione ! Ginny est là ! cria Ethan depuis le rez-de- chaussée

-J'arrive !

L'ancienne gryffondor descendit les escaliers et une fois arrivée sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Doucement 'mione

-Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Oui, moi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'asseoir dans le jardin.

-Alors ce mariage, ça avance ?

-Oui, mais ma mère veut tout faire et ça en devient pénible !

-C'est du Molly tout craché ça !

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Et toi, niveau garçon ?

-C'est le vide, le néant, le gouffre, le...

-J'ai compris !

-Bref, personne à l'horizon.

-Je parie que tu n'essais même pas ! Tu sais, Ron est toujours seul et je pense que...

-Ne parle pas de lui s'il te plaît, j'ai encore mal de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-D'accord.

Au bout d'une heure de bavardages, Ginny quitta la maison des Granger. Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour écrire dans son journal. Elle écrivait tout le temps, c'était une manière d'oublier, de tout oublier.

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, Ginny est venue, nous avons parlés de son futur mariage et de garçons. Elle m'a conseillé d'essayer de sortir, de m'amuser et de trouver un copain. Mais moi, je ne veux pas de copains, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ron. Tout le monde essait de me présenter à des hommes, mes moi je les envois balader. Même Ethan me conseille ! Mon petit frère de quinze ans me conseille ! Moi qui en est dix-neuf ! Malgré le fait que je ne veuille plus être amoureuse, je crois que j'aime encore Ron._

Hermione ferma son journal et le rangea dans un tiroir.

-Hermione !

Sa mère venait de passer la tête entre l'entrebaillement de la porte.

-Oui Maman ?

-Tu veux bien aller faire des courses pour moi ?

-Bien sur ! Que veux tu ?

-Je t'ai marqué tout ce qu'il faut, tient.

La jeune femme prit le morceau de papier que lui tendait sa mère.

-Du lait, des biscuits, du pudding, de la p...

L'ancienne gryffondor regarda sa génitrice en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ?

-De la poudre d'obscurité instantannée ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Depuis que tu as parlé de ses choses à ton frère il m'en demande tous les jours

-Mais enfin Maman c'est tout...

-Tu en prends et puis c'est tout !

La brunette soupira, prit son sac et sa veste et partit en ville. Au coin de sa rue, elle prit le bus et vingt minutes plus tard, elle était arrivée. Hermione entra dans un magasin et passa entre les rayons. En regardant le rayon des produits laitiers, elle ne fit pas attention et rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! cria un homme d'une imposante carrure

-Désolée, je... je ne vous avez pas vu et je...

-Inutile de vous justifier ! Je n'es ni le temps ni le besoin d'entendre vos pathétiques excuses !

-Prenez un peu de votre précieux temps pour apprendre à devenir poli alors, murmura Hermione

Cette dernière prit tous les articles qu'il lui fallait et alla tout encaisser. Le plus dur était à venir. Revenir dans le monde sorcier après deux ans l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Elle tournait en rond près de l'accès au Chemin de Traverse depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

-Allez Hermione, ce n'est pas compliqué, tu passes tu vas dans le magasin tu prends l'article tu paies et tu t'en va, il n'y a rien d'horrible !

Elle respira très profondément et rentra dans le Chemin de Traverse. La lionne se dirigea vers le magasin de Fred et George, enfin, de George seulement maintenant. Elle rentra et baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait que personne ne la reconnaisse. Elle s'éclipsa vers le rayon où se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait, prit plusieurs poudres d'obscurité et alla acheter ses articles.

-Cela vous fera quin... Hermione ?

-Bonjour George

-Que fais tu ici ? Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Comment vas tu ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu à la maison ? Tu n'avais pas envi de nous voir ?

-Alors, je viens pour acheter des choses, oui cela fait longtemps, je vais bien, je ne suis pas revenue par-ce que je n'avais pas le temps et si j'ai envie de vous voir.

-Attend que je dise ça à Ron !

-Non, ne lui dit pas que je suis venue ! Ah, je savais que je n'aurais pas du revenir ! Voila tes quinze gallions ! dit elle en lui tendant la monnaie

-Garde les ! Cadeau de la maison !

-Merci, au revoir

-Ouai, au revoir

Hermione sortit en courant, si bien qu'elle renversa quelqu'un, le deuxième de la journée.

-Pardon, lança-t-elle rapidement avant de repartir

-Tu as vu ta tête dans ta vitre pour t'enfuir aussi vite Granger ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta net. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix ironique et froide. Elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux gris de son interlocuteur.

-Malefoy ? Que fait tu ici ?


	2. Chapter 2

-Et bien, je me promène. Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache ?

Pour toutes réponse, Hermione haussa les épaules. Au fond, elle se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il faisait. Elle repartit en direction du monde moldu. Le Chemin de Traverse l'avait bouleversé. D'abord George et après Malefoy. Elle qui voulait ne revoir personne, c'était raté. Elle rentra chez elle en jetant les courses sur la table sans dire un mot à sa mère. La jeune femme courut vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle s'affala sur le lit et retint les larmes qui commençaient à perler. Trop de souvenirs s'accumulaient. La mort de Fred, la trahison de Ron, sa capture chez les mangemorts... Tous ça, elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle prit son journal et écrivit. Des larmes tombaient sur les feuilles de son journal mais elle continua à écrire. Ce n'est qu'après avoir déversé tous ses sentiments qu'Hermione arrêta d'écrire. Elle se sentait mieux. L'ancienne Gryffondor se leva et descendit au salon. Elle prit un livre et s'installa sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Cela lui rappelait Poudlard, lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis jouaient aux échecs dans la Salle Commune. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas passé que des mauvais moments du côté sorcier. Depuis qu'elle vivait de nouveau avec ses parents, quelque chose lui manquait, elle sentait comme un vide en elle. La jeune femme secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle dérive, car elle savait à quoi elle allait penser après. C'est avec un sourire que la brunette commença à lire son roman moldu préféré, Jane Eyre. L'histoire était dure, mais touchante. Ethan ne comprenait pas comment sa soeur pouvait lire autant de livre, lui même en était incapable.

Quelques heures après, la jeune femme s'était endormie, son livre sur son ventre. Il devait être environ vingt deux heures.

-Hermione ?

-...

-Hermione ?

-.. Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine

La brunette écarquilla les yeux. Comment ça quelqu'un dans la cuisine ? Elle se leva, posa son livre et se dirigea silencieusement vers la dite cuisine. En effet, quelqu'un était là, mais qui ? Elle alluma la lumière et écarquilla à nouveau les yeux lorsqu'elle vit qui était là.

-Harry ?

-Bonsoir Hermione

-Que.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

La surprise était le sentiment le plus présent en cet instant.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide 'Mione

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Et bien, c'est assez délicat de t'en parler ici. Il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes à la maison.. pour constater

-Mais constater quoi ? Harry ce n'est pas clair ce que tu me racontes !

-Il faut que j'y aille, je t'attends demain chez moi, à bientôt 'Mione

-Mais Harry je...

Trop tard, il avait transplanné. Que pouvait-il bien avoir de si important pour qu'Harry vienne en personne ici ? Elle haussa les épaules et monta se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien et comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait mal dormis. La faute à qui ? Elle déjeuna et s'habilla à vitesse grand V. Elle prépara quelques affaires, se maquilla et descendit. Elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte mais sa Mère lui barra le passage.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça jeune fille ?

-Aider mon meilleur ami ! J'ai vraiment pas le temps Maman

-Avant tu vas me dire où tu comptes aller réellement

-Alors tu ne me crois pas ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Je m'en fiche, je pars quand même !

-Ah oui et comment ? lança sa Mère

Cette dernière fit un sourire digne de la pire des hypocrites, elle croyait qu'elle avait gagné, mais c'était tout le contraire.

-Comme ça

Hermione lança un dernier sourire à sa Mère avant de transplanner chez Harry. Elle se sentait coupable pour ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle devait aider son meilleur ami, et ce n'est pas sa Mère qui allait l'en empêcher !

Lorsqu'elle atterit chez Harry, tout ce qu'elle vit c'était... En faite elle ne voyait rien du tout, c'était le noir complet. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et alluma un temps soit peu la pièce. Que se passait-il ? Elle avança et la lumière s'alluma soudainement.

-Surprise ! lancèrent en coeur les dizaines de personnes qui se tenaient cachés

Une surprise ? Pour moi ? Vraiment ? Mais..

-Joyeux anniversaire Hermione ! lança Harry

Que.. Quoi ? Mais on est pas le.. Oh Merlin si ! On est le dix-neuf ! pensa la brunette

Cette dernière était surprise, très agréablement surprise. Elle même ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.

-Alors, vous avez tout organisé pour moi ?

-Bien sûr 'Mione ! Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on avait oublié ton anniversaire ?

-Non, mais je.. Wow, merci

Des larmes commençaient à perler mais elle se força à les ravaler.

Malgré le fait que je sois partie, ils pensent encore à moi


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonsoir ! Je poste enfin le troisième chapitre après une très longue attente et je m'en excuse ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Pensez à laisser une review, qu'elle soit négative ou positive cela fait toujours plaisir :3 Je vous laisse lire ! Enjoy ^^_**

**Hermy-love D **

* * *

La fête se déroulait à merveille. Tout les invités étaient joyeux, c'était parfait. Hermione ne s'était pas sentie heureuse ainsi depuis des mois. Elle souriait, dansait, riait. Elle rayonnait de bonheur ! Tous ses amis aimaient et chérissait cette Hermione Granger. Ils espéraient profondément qu'elle reste un peu plus longtemps.

-Allez 'Mione ouvre tes cadeaux ! lança Harry

En effet, une énorme pile de présents étaient disposés sur une table. Les yeux de la brunette pétillèrent et elle s'approcha doucement, de peur qu'ils ne disparaissent.

-Ouvre celui la d'abord ! demanda Ginny en prenant un petit cadeau, emballé dans du papier pourpre

Hermione l'ouvrit délicatement et ouvrit la boite d'ou elle en sortit un magnifique pendentif bleu nuit.

-Wow.. Je.. Il est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !

-Mais de rien 'Mione, maintenant ouvre celui-ci !

-D'accord

Elle prit donc le présent au papier cadeau argenté et ouvrit la boite. Une robe, c'était une robe, elle était de la même couleur que son pendentif.

00000000000000

Tout les cadeaux déballés, Hermione s'affala sur un fauteuil et souffla. Elle avait reçu pas moins d'une trentaine de cadeaux. Comment allait-elle faire pour tout mettre dans sa chambre ? Elle secoua la tête, elle y pensera plus tard.

-Viens couper ton gâteau Hermione ! lança Harry

-J'arrive je..

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Les vitres de la pièce avaient explosées d'un coup, en quelques secondes, tout le monde était à terre. Des chuchotements lointains arrivèrent aux oreilles de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Qui cela pouvait-être ?

-Efface la mémoire des autres, moi je m'occupe de Granger

-D'accord

Hermione essaya de se lever mais elle ne voyait rien, la pièce était dans le noir total. Elle sortit sa baguette, la serrant fortement dans ses mains. Elle se déplaça le plus discrètement possible et se cacha derrière un angle de mur.

-Granger ? Où tu te caches ? chuchota une personne avec un ton arrogant et joueur.

Hermione frissonna lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix. C'était une voix masculine. Son corps tremblait de tout son long. Elle priait pour qu'il ne la voit pas.

-Je commence à m'ennuyer, ce serait bien si tu te levais et que tu venais à moi, ça m'éviterais de te chercher.

L'ancienne Gryffondor, dans un élan d'adrénaline, pointa sa baguette sur l'homme et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit. L'ennemi se retrouva à terre, pétrifié sans avoir eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Elle se remit correctement derrière le mur. Elle soupira, les autres s'étaient sûrement enfuit où s'étaient cachés dans l'immense appartement. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre pour s'en sortir ? Elle n'avait entendu que deux voix mais il se pourrait qu'ils soient plusieurs. Elle n'entendait plus rien. Le silence total. Elle se risqua à s'écarter de sa cachette. Il n'y avait personne. Elle soupira à nouveau, de soulagement cette fois si. Elle avança vers la salle à manger, la baguette pointée devant elle. Elle marchait lentement, de peur de faire trop de bruit et d'attirer l'attention. Une canette tomba au sol non loin d'elle. La brunette regarda autour d'elle. Une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe . Son cœur battait la chamade. Ses mains tremblaient.

-Bonsoir Granger

Cette dernière se retourna si rapidement qu'elle en eu le tournis. Il était là, devant elle, il la regardait fixement, l'un des rares mangemorts à avoir échappé aux Aurors. Il était là, et il la regardait avec une lueur de défi dans ses yeux. Il était là… Un sort la toucha dans la poitrine. Il avait profité du fait qu'elle est été bouleversée de le voir pour la blesser. Pas la tuer, ça aurait été trop facile. Il porta alors le corps inconscient d'Hermione et transplana dans un endroit secret et bien gardé…

00000000000000000

Harry avait enfin cessé de courir. Lui ainsi que Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron et les autres s'étaient enfuient des qu'ils avaient pu.

-Harry ! cria Ginny. Où est Hermione ?

Tous le monde regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver une brunette à côté d'eux. Mais non, Hermione n'était pas là. Harry commençait à stresser. Il espérait qu'elle se soit échapper loin de tout ça.

-Mais qui c'était ces gens ? Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils

-Sûrement des anciens mangemorts qui veulent se venger de la défaite de leur Maître.

-Comment nous ont-ils trouver ?

-Je n'en est aucune idée

Harry se sentait mal, le fait de savoir, ou plutôt de ne pas savoir où était sa meilleure amie l'angoissait, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

-Allons au square Grimmaurd. annonça Harry sans en dire plus.

Les autres hochèrent la tête sans piper mot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voici venu le chapitre quatre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Enjoy it **_

_**Hermy-love D**_

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle était assise sur une chaise métallique assez grande, ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotés. Elle avait également un bâillon très serré sur la bouche. Elle leva la tête. Au-dessus d'elle il y avait un toit, mais pas un toit de maison, non, plutôt un toit d'entrepôt. Des ficelles pendaient de partout. Elle tourna la tête à droite, il y avait une porte en métal, fermée par un cadenas, elle pouvait l'enlever en un coup de baguette.. Sa baguette ! L'ancienne Gryffondor regarda au sol dans l'espoir de la voir, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, quel genre de mangemort laisserait la baguette de sa victime à ses pieds ? Elle soupira. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils prise en otage ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'était pas importante comparé à Harry où Ron. Que voulaient-ils ? Un homme entra. Le même que celui qui l'avait surpris dans la cuisine. Il était là, en face d'elle et la regardait, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Bien dormi Granger ?

Elle ne dit rien, ne pipa mot. Elle le sentit se rapprocher. Elle baissa la tête.

-Moi qui croyais que tu avais changé… murmura-t-elle en soupirant

-Il rit. Un rire dépourvu de joie.

-Je ne changerais jamais Granger tu le sais bien.

Il la scrutait, elle le sentait. Il se rapprocha encore, et du bout de ses doigts fins, il releva la tête de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Il la regardait de ses yeux gris acier, si dur et si froids.

-Pourquoi je suis ici ? demanda-t-elle

-Pour me servir

000000000000000000

Harry, Ron, Ginny et tous les autres étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd. Harry était plus anxieux que jamais, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa meilleure amie aux mains d'horribles personnes. Il tapotait nerveusement son talon contre le sol.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien… la rassura Ginny

-Tu ne sais rien Gin'… Comment ai-je fait pour laisser ma meilleure amie ? Je suis horrible, je ne la mérite pas !

Il tapa du poing sur la table et tout le monde sursauta.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, elle est brillante et forte, elle va sortir vivante de là !

-Elle a déjà vécu ça une fois, et vous vous rappelez son retour ? A moitié morte, couverte de sang, avec cet horrible mot sur l'avant-bras. Je ne veux pas que cela recommence, et je vais me mettre à sa recherche dès maintenant !

Il se leva, l'adrénaline à son maximum mais Ginny le fit se rasseoir et passa sa main sur la joue du survivant.

-Pas maintenant Harry, il se fait tard. Tu… Nous commencerons demain

Ginny se leva et accompagna Harry dans leur chambre. Elle ne le disait pas, mais elle se faisait également beaucoup de soucis pour Hermione.

000000000000

-Te servir ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison et je ne me laisserais pas me faire esclavager par un sang pur !

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait compris on dirait.

-Alors qu'entends-tu par « servir »

-Tu le verras bien assez tôt

Sur ce, il s'en alla, la laissant seule. Hermione finit par tomber de fatigue et s'endormit inconfortablement sur cette horrible chaise.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle ne se trouvait plus dans un entrepôt, mais bel et bien dans une chambre. Elle avait été déposée sur un lit recouvert de draps en soie. Elle s'assit et découvrit la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était petit mais largement suffisant pour un petit lit une place et un bureau. Les murs étaient peints en gris. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée à clé. Toujours aucun signe de sa baguette. Elle se rassit sur le lit et attendit simplement. Elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une lettre sur le bureau. Elle fut prise de curiosité et l'ouvrit :

_Granger,_

_Sous le lit se trouve des vêtements de rechange qu'il faut que tu mettes ce soir. Il y a une réunion de prévu et je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dirais. Si tu désobéis, tu peux dire adieu à la vie._

Hermione hallucinait. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Elle déchira la lettre et attendit. Elle préférait perdre la vie plutôt que de le « servir ». L'ancienne Gryffondor s'allongea sur le lit et patienta. Il pouvait bien venir, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, il vint. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant ainsi.

-Tu fais la rebelle ?

-Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je me plis à tes ordres

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu ais un peu de bon sens et surtout que tu ais envie de vivre

-Je sais que tu ne me tueras pas

-Oui, c'est vrai... Mais je peux m'occuper de ton frère

-Tu ne sais même pas où il est

-Si, il est dans la pièce d'à côté

Comment ça à côté ?

-Tu n'a…

-Si Granger, ton cher frère est à côté, en compagnie de Bellatrix

-Tu n'es qu'un horrible con !

-Et toi une idiote Sang-de-Bourbe !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et se retint de respirer pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait plus entendu cette insulte depuis Poudlard. Cela faisait mal. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur son frère, elle devait le sauver.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais lâche mon frère

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, le mangemort accepta.

-Prépare-toi, tu dois être en bas dans cinq minutes

-D'accord…

-D'accord qui ? dit-il avec son célèbre et machiavélique sourire en coin

-D'accord, Malefoy

0000000000000

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il descendit à la cuisine et prit une tasse de thé. Il réfléchissait, où Hermione pouvait-elle être ? N'importe où, la voilà la réponse. Hermione pouvait être n'importe où. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et regarda autour de lui. Il pensait tout le temps à sa meilleure amie. Du temps de Poudlard, elle aurait tout de suite trouvé une solution à ses problèmes.

-Réfléchit Harry ! se dit-il

Oui mais voilà, ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard.

-Mais bien sûr !

La dernière qu'Hermione avait était capturée, c'était à Poudlard que l'on avait enfermé. Harry aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils étaient encore là-bas. Poudlard n'avait pas encore été rénové. Trop de magie noire circulait dans les couloirs.

Harry monta en vitesse dans sa chambre et sortit un parchemin qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, la Carte du Maraudeur. Il descendit de nouveau afin de ne pas réveiller Ginny. Il posa la carte sur la table et sortit sa baguette.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises

La carte dévoila alors le plan de Poudlard et ses passages. Il se mit à chercher le nom d'Hermione de partout, mais ce qu'il vit était un nom tout autre : Tom Jedusor.

* * *

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez à mettre un commentaire et au prochain chapitre ! ^^_**


	5. Chapter 5

Et bien bonjour à toutes (et à tous, on sait jamais) ! Nouveau chapiiiiiiitreeee ! x) Breffons, donc et bien j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Enjoy et on se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

Harry cria si fort qu'il réveilla tout le quartier. Ginny couru aussi vite qu'elle put vers lui. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage livide, ses yeux écarquillés, et le sentiment d'horreur qu'il dégageait, elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? C'est Hermione ?

Ginny se rapprocha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est pire, murmura-t-il

Il pointa du doigt la Carte du Maraudeur et regarda la réaction instantanée de la rouquine.

-Oh merlin…

Elle faillit tomber à la renverse, ce n'était clairement pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être en vie. C'est à ce moment que tous les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présents dans la bâtisse descendirent.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mcgonagall

-Jedusor, il est vivant

-Quoi ? Mais on l'a tué ! Tu l'as tué Harry !

-Oui et pourtant il y a son nom sur la Carte !

Harry s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui et posa sa tête entre ses deux mains. D'abord l'enlèvement d'Hermione, et maintenant le retour de Jedusor. Son calvaire ne finirait-il donc jamais ? Ginny posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du Survivant. Ce dernier la remercia d'un vague signe de tête et se releva, plus déterminé que jamais. Il s'en alla de la pièce et sortit de Square Grimmaurd. Ron était sur le point de le suivre, mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

-Laisse-le, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul.

00000000000000000000

Hermione était aux petits soins pour Mr. Drago Malefoy. La plupart du temps elle lui préparait ses repas et servait de souffre-douleur quand il invitait ses « amis » à dîner. Elle était purement et tout bonnement sa servante. Mais elle préférait plutôt travailler pour cet idiot jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que de savoir sa famille en danger à cause d'elle. C'était surtout le soir qu'elle avait du travail. La journée elle restait principalement dans le cagibi qui lui servait de chambre. Elle écrivait, s'imaginait chez elle, jouant aux échecs avec son frère ou dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, installée tranquillement sur un des fauteuils en train de lire un livre plus que passionnant devant la cheminée. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne ressentirait plus jamais ces sensations, elle savait également qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais ses meilleurs amis. Ils allaient leur manquer, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Hermione eu soudain un vertige. Elle dû s'asseoir pour éviter de s'évanouir. Elle mourait de faim. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé depuis des jours, seulement un pauvre bout de pain et un verre de lait. Elle était plus maigre que jamais. Elle nageait dans ses vêtements usés.

Il devait environ huit heures du soir, et l'ancienne Gryffondor était toujours dans sa « chambre ». Elle n'avait rien fait de la journée. Malefoy n'était pas venu. Elle s'ennuyait horriblement.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit ici, virez-le immédiatement ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'ennuis supplémentaires, lança Drago

Hermione sursauta en l'entendant. Lui qui d'habitude se contentait de donner des ordres sans pourtant hurler. De qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Pas d'elle en tout cas. Un de ses amis peut-être. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour le découvrir. Une voix plus mature, froide et grave se fit entendre au loin et l'homme à qui appartenait cette voix était visiblement en colère.

-On ne parle pas de son père ainsi

Il n'y a plus de père qui tienne depuis que vous avez osé tuer votre propre femme, maintenant partez ou c'est moi qui vous tue

La Gryffondor s'était levée et écoutait la conversation au-delà de sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit si violemment qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de remarquer qu'elle était aux pieds de Lucius Malefoy. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard glacial de ce dernier. Elle baissa immédiatement les yeux. On ne pouvait soutenir son regard devant un être aussi cruel et froid. Hermione n'osait plus bouger. Lucius la releva en la tirant par le bras, il le fit si fort qu'Hermione cru qu'on lui cassait les os. Lucius se tourna vers son fils.

-Que fait cette Sang-de-Bourbe ici ?

-Je ne vous le dirais pas, le maître m'a formellement interdit d'en parler.

-Bien ! cracha le père en serrant les dents

Ce dernier lâcha Hermione qui retomba à terre.

-Mais n'oublie pas Drago, si j'ai tué ta mère c'est pour que TOI, tu ais la vie sauve

-Quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait tout pour le garder en vie et non l'inverse, répondit Drago d'un ton froid

-Et qu'en sait tu sur l'amour Drago ? Personne ne t'aime, tu es seul

Drago serra les poings et sa mâchoire se contracta. Si son père n'arrêtait pas, il le tuerait, mais pas avec un sort impardonnable. Non, il ne savait rien sur l'amour, et oui personne ne l'aimait à part sa mère. Narcissa était la plus gentille et la plus attentionnée des mères pour lui. Il était là le jour où elle est morte. Son père continuait de l'humilier avec ses paroles.

Hermione était restée au sol, de peur de se prendre un coup. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Lucius n'arrêtait pas de crier.

-Tu as toujours été seul, et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de ta misérable vie

-Tout comme vous

C'était la parole de trop pour Malefoy père. Il s'avança vers son fils, sa main en hauteur, prêt à s'abattre sur le visage de Drago. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, il était comme figé. Drago était dans le même état. Hermione avait profité de la situation pour s'accaparer de la baguette de Lucius. Elle avait pris le premier sort qui lui venait à la tête et les avait tous les deux stupéfixer. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne savait où elle allait, mais il fallait qu'elle parte.

00000000000000000000

Cela faisait bien une bonne heure qu'Harry marchait. Il pensait à Hermione. Il espérait qu'elle ne souffrait pas, ou du moins pas trop. Hermione était intelligente, la plus intelligente de toute, il savait qu'elle trouverait un moyen de s'enfuir, d'échapper par tous les moyens à ses fous. Il pensait également de quelle manière Voldemort avait pu revenir en vie. Ils avaient pourtant détruits tous les horcruxes, et par la suite Jedusor avait été réduit à l'état de cendres. Alors pourquoi son nom était-il sur la Carte ? Peut-être était-ce simplement une erreur. Non, la Carte ne se trompait jamais, mais alors qui était Tom Jedusor ?

-Harry Potter

Le Survivant se retourna, voir qui l'appelait. Il plissa les yeux, il n'était pas sûr.

-Vous ? Comment est-ce…

-Je peux t'aider, t'aider à retrouver Hermione.

* * *

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Personnellement je ne suis pas tellement fière de ce chapitre, mais bon, à vous de me le dire ^^ Sur ce, bye ^^


End file.
